


Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by DarkWoods



Series: The Binder Which Kuroko Wears [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, I con't remember the other tags rn, Platonic Relationships, Post-Winter Cup, Trans Male Character, Trans!Kuroko, ftm Kuroko, they just chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/pseuds/DarkWoods
Summary: There’s something effortless about being with Murasakibara when basketball isn’t involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should have mentioned that this series isn't going to be in chronological order, I'm just writing what I feel like.

“I’m quite jealous of you Murasakibara-kun.”

It was one of the rare times Tetsuya decided to accompany one of his parents on a business trip, this time he followed his father to a photo shoot. Not because he wanted to spend time with him, since between work and sleeping hours at most they had breakfast together if Tetsuya felt like waking up early enough to catch him. But because the shoot was in Akita, making it the perfect opportunity to spend some time with Murasakibara since he would be in town for the weekend.

“Eh?” The giant rumbled curiously.

Tetsuya had invited him to his hotel room, a fancy spacious place with cold glossy white granite flooring and cream walls. Lots of windows and well insulated from the down pour of snow falling outside. They were sprawled out on Tetsuya’s large canopied king sized bed, and still picking at the ridiculous amount of deserts they’d ordered even though they weren’t even that hungry anymore.

“I miss my hair.” He felt just as confused as Atsushi by the sudden turn in conversation. Usually when Tetsuya said something like that, basketball was involved but he was in a weird mood. Murasakibara’s slothful nature was apparently contagious because he just couldn’t bring himself to feel overly self-conscious about sharing a slice of some rich chocolate cake filled with strawberry jam and whipped cream, and being fed by Murasakibara as he laid on Tetsuya’s lap. He also would’ve been concerned about the other choking but he hadn’t so much as coughed yet, so Tetsuya assumed he had experience eating in strange positions. Tetsuya couldn’t say the same for himself, so he’s sat himself up at the headboard of the ridiculously sized bed and was unfazed when his friend simply took this as in invitation to rest his head on his thighs.

Of course he’d also grabbed a piece of cake and after taking the first bite, he offered the second forkful to Tetsuya. Had it been anyone else, he would’ve been mortified at the idea of an indirect kiss or the concept of germs but if Murasakibara thought the cake was good enough to share, who was he to say no. (And if the other forks were kinda far, well it may have been a contributing factor to both of their actions.)

So they muttered random thoughts as they chipped away at the food and Tetsuya had somehow come to this. Rather than ask for details, Murasakibara simply took another bite of cake as he turned his head to observe him.

“I used to have long hair, down to my mid-back.” It always fell bone straight like his father’s and he’s let his bangs grow long and always pulled them back behind his ears, and when he looked down – often in shyness – they would fall loose and hide his face like curtains. His mother loved his hair like that, thought it made him look adorable when his did that and loved to show him off.

Murasakibara offered the next bite of cake to Tetsuya, which he accepted and chewed as he listened. “Ah? Then why’d you cut it if you liked it so much?” Then he stuffed his own mouth as soon as he finished speaking.

Swallowing first, Tetsuya said, “With long hair, I look unmistakably female.” It was a fact, but it didn’t stop the lingering chocolate in his mouth from tasting like bitter mush in his mouth. Murasakibara just hummed before offering more cake, perhaps in condolence but simply ate it himself when Tetsuya made no move to meet his hand.

“I like this hairstyle too, but I used to hide behind my hair when I was younger. My grandmother used to braid it and pin it up into all of these pretty buns. She’s the one who cuts my hair.” His mother had been inconsolable when she came home to see Tetsuya had hacked off most of his hair, he’d been grounded for a week until she’d left for another three-day trip and by the time she’d come home she’d returned to indifference.

“I let my sisters play with my hair.” Murasakibara said idly before he held another forkful to Tetsuya. Unlike the last time, he’d taken up the offer and savoured the sweetness and the crunchy texture of the strawberry seeds in the jam. “You can too if you’d like.”

The thought made Tetsuya smile as he started absently combing his hand through his purple locks. “I think I’ll grow out my hair again. Later in life.” When he had a sharper features, a deeper voice and a flat chest. When he felt comfortable enough with himself to even consider blurring gender norms and doing as he pleased without feeling like everyone would stare at him and _know_.

“Strawberry?” Tetsuya noted that the cake was gone, all that remained were smears of icing and the bright red strawberry that had been topping the decadent slice of dessert.

“Yes please.” And this time, rather than leaning in, Tetsuya opened his mouth and let Murasakibara feed him. The fruit was cool and refreshing. Sweet, but not as cloyingly as the rich cake as the juices cleansed his palate of chocolate.

“I bet Kuro-chin will look nice. Can we order some green tea?” Murasakibara asked as he scrapped the plate. The tines of the small fork leaving three distinct lines in the icing as he aimlessly dragged it through the remnants.

“Sure.”

Tetsuya let out a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make requests, have a nice day!


End file.
